


The End of the World Party

by butterfliesandrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfliesandrain/pseuds/butterfliesandrain
Summary: My therapist asked me to write down what happened, so I did.





	The End of the World Party

I’m only writing this because my therapist wants me to. “Write it all down on a piece of paper.” She suggested. “Get it all out.”  
Well, you know that feeling when you look back at something and you just can’t help but think: “How was I so blind?” When all the signs are carefully laid out in front of you and you still manage to not be able to put the puzzle pieces together?  
Because I know that feeling.

“So… I guess it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” I thought.  
It had definitely been a few years by then, but at the moment I couldn’t bother to calculate how many and I couldn’t bother to now. I had this very vague memory of the last time that I was there, hanging out with her for one last time and then getting into the moving truck. My parents moved away to the other side of the country, where there was more work and the people were different. I don’t remember a whole lot from that last day. My memory has never been the best, to be honest. Even up until now it has been a real pain in my ass even when it comes to the smallest things. Where did I leave my keys? Where did I see my phone for the last time?  
I even thought about that back then and it made me double check if I had my keys and phone. I tapped on my pockets and yes, they were there. With a deep breath I looked around the street I was walking through.  
The village that she lived in hadn’t changed much. The only thing that immediately stood out was that a lot of stores had closed and homes had been abandoned. I came to the conclusion that after my parents and I left, a lot of other people did, too. Now the streets looked so empty and lifeless, or had they always looked like that? Once again, I couldn’t really remember. I guess, generally speaking, the world seems different through the eyes of a child. Maybe I thought differently of the village back then, but something inside of me doubts it. I never really had the desire to move back here or visit her. Once, she was my best friend, but we lost contact after I moved.  
At first we texted a lot, but then she started to reply in shorter messages and less often. I was the one that usually tried to start a conversation, but it came to a point she just stopped replying. After a while, I made new friends. I simply moved on.  
It was kind of a surprise when I received a message from her a few weeks before. It was a surprise that she had kept my number in the first place and that she had wanted to invite me to something like that.  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the invitation one more time.  
“Hello! You have been invited to The “End of the World” Party! (Yes, it’s really called that and yes it’s a joke.) I just wanted to have a little reunion with all of my old friends for once, and this is it! Feel free to just come in casual clothing and I’ll take care of all the snacks and drinks. I hope you’ll make it! Love, Mya.”  
Then she gave her address and some additional information like nearby hotels for those that came from fairly faraway places. Those hotels were still fairly far away from the village, that’s how dead that place was. I can only imagine that it’s even more abandoned now.  
I had decided to take the train early in the morning and leave somewhere in the early evening, so I wouldn’t get home too late at night. I still lived with my parents at the time and they tended to get worried very easily.  
Somehow, I recognized the house the moment I saw it; that, too, hadn’t changed a bit. Although it looked older, that I knew for sure. There were cracks in the paint and it seemed that one window was in the middle of reparation.  
Just as I wanted to ring the doorbell, I noticed a little card beneath it, saying that people coming for the party should come through the garage door.  
I did as the card instructed and was not the slightest bit surprised that the garage was almost falling apart. Random stuff like old chairs and bikes were stacked up to the ceiling, everything was covered in dust and it all seemed so old. There was so much random junk that it was almost impressive, even old car parts like spark plugs and… steering wheels.  
“Her family is so weird.” I thought as I made my way through the junk to the backyard. I never really got to know what her parents did for money. It was very vague and always has been. I never really asked any questions and I still don’t want to. I think it’s for the best that I don’t.  
The backyard wasn’t that big, which made it seem like there were a lot more people than there probably were. Everyone was sitting in chairs or on benches and chatting away. I spotted Mya walking out of the back door with some bag of chips, but she didn’t see me immediately.  
She certainly had changed. Her once long, dark blonde hair was cut short and dyed purple - of all colours. She wore a dark blue dress that came to her knees with a pair of brown boots. It made her look interesting, not something you see every day.  
I walked up to her to say hello. The first thing I noticed when she turned around was that some things did stay the same: Her bright brown eyes were just as intense as they had always been, as if they looked right through you. Her freckles were still always there and her dimples showed as she grinned at me.  
“Hayden! You actually came!” “Of course I did!” I answered with a smile. I lied, I actually didn’t really want to come. I was afraid of her inviting me to something and then cutting me off again, just like she had once before. My parents thought that I should go because she was an old friend. I still think to this day they just wanted me to go outside for once, because usually I didn’t. Though I must admit, after what happened… I’m glad that I did see her again, even if it makes me sad and angry.  
She introduced me to a few other friends of hers; people that I had never seen or heard about before, even though she apparently already knew them when I was still around. I guess there were some people that she’d rather not have introduced to each other back in the day. She, of course, never told me why, but I could guess after I had put all the puzzle pieces together. Some people knew more about her than others, I just happened to be one of those people that she’d rather leave in the dark until the very last moment. She didn’t introduce me to certain people because she didn’t want to risk me finding out. I was one of the people that never truly got to know by her saying it all to me, no, I had to find it all out for myself. That still angers me the most. We lost contact, but I still cared about her. She could have just told me.  
There was this one girl, her name was Sharen, we talked alone for a while. The conversation, in the end, was completely pointless but it was important that I met her.  
All we talked about was how Mya and I met, which was at school. She was getting bullied as the new girl and I helped her get up when she was pushed over. She greatly appreciated that and we became friends, eventually best friends.  
We used to hang out at school and sometimes after school, we had plenty of sleepovers and we did a lot of stupid shit together, like normal teens always did. Then, I moved away. I still wonder if she blames me for that in some weird way.  
Anyway, eventually I talked to her for a while. I don’t understand, she looked so happy at the time. I guess she was happy to see all the people she cared about. I asked her why she threw the party and her answer was something along the lines of: “I wanted to surround myself with people that I care about, at least once.” At the time it sounded like a valid reason to throw a party, even if I didn’t think about the name of the party at the time. I just brushed it off like anyone else would. I didn’t realize that some of the people looked at her in a worried way, I didn’t know what her plan was. Again, she looked happy. Why would I worry if she looked happy?  
I don’t even know what to say next. It’s starting to get to me again, but I can’t let it. I need to write it all down.  
So I ended up talking with her for a pretty long time, to the point that I was one of the last to leave. We talked about all sorts of silly things: How our friendship grew, the shitty pranks we pulled, the dumb things we did that later got us in trouble. Like this one time, on April fools, we played ding-dong ditch, but when the owner opened the door he sent his dog after us. The people in the village weren’t particularly nice, but then again we were really annoying.  
We laughed together and had so much fun that day that I realized how much I had actually missed that. Just someone like her. She was so bright and full of life. Or at least, so I thought.  
The last few of us were outside, watching the sunset, when I realized that it was time for me to go. I didn’t want my parents to stay up till midnight, waiting for me to come home and worry their asses off. So I said goodbye to her and a few of the remaining people and I left.  
The last thing that I saw her do was her smiling and waving me goodbye.  
Just thinking about it all still gets me so incredibly mad. Not just because of how blind I was, but also because of the choices she’d made. Even after seeing how many people came to her party just because they cared about her, she decided to kill herself.  
What were we to her, then? What was I to her? Just something to see for a few hours and then easily forget?  
Later I realized that there was nothing I could have done to stop her. I’m guessing that all the people at the party that were looking so worried, were thinking about the same thing.  
It was like she was throwing a party just to see who’d show up; to see who actually cared enough. Some people apparently didn’t show up to the party, those who did were invited to the actual funeral.  
It was not the end of the world, it was the end of Mya, and that was an awful joke when you think of the whole Mayan prophecy that the world would end.  
It’s so sick. She was incredibly sick. I care about her and yet I hate her so much for this. Just as we reconnected she does this.  
That girl I wrote about earlier, Sharen, she explained to me at the funeral what Mya had been dealing with while I was gone, or even when I was still there.  
The biggest question that I have for her is: Why didn’t you tell me? Maybe I could have helped you. Maybe I could have been there for you. I could have made a difference, you never know this for sure. Why did you do it? Why didn’t you just tell me: “Hey, I’m not doing so well, can you help?” Had you completely given up on everything and everything the future could have offered you?

What if I just saw the signs…? Would you still be alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This story was not inspired by a true event, just my imagination.


End file.
